


Captain America and the Major Saboteurs (The Knight in Patriotic Armor)

by LadySomething



Series: Capsicoul in AU-Land [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Military, Capsicoul - Freeform, Inspired by Golden Age Captain America, M/M, Oblivious Phil, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Phil Coulson is a Bad-Ass in Distress, Stucky BroTP, post-Don't Ask Don't Tell, two-person love triangle, you might call it Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Coulson is in love with Captain America, but Private Rogers is in love with Major Coulson. To Major Coulson, Private Rogers is a clumsy, uncommitted musclehead doomed for K.P. Duty (despite finding him cute). What Major Coulson didn’t know is that Private Rogers is Captain America!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and the Major Saboteurs (The Knight in Patriotic Armor)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called The Knight in Patriotic Armor but I need a new title to fit with the Golden Age Captain America story.
> 
> It's inspired by the Golden Age Captain America comics.

At Fort Leigh, Major Phil Coulson turned his head to witness Drill Sergeant Duffy screaming at the muscular private’s handsome face.

“Private Rogers! Is that the only position you know? Now rest!”

Private Steve Rogers dropped his rifle but it landed hard on Drill Sergeant Duffy’s foot. Drill Sergeant Duffy grabbed his foot as he yelled out in great pain. Phil cocked one of his eyebrows. This man must have great strength to do something like that, or great stupidity, or both.

“Not on my foot, you idiot! That’s it! Court Martial for you!” Drill Sergeant Duffy screamed.

“Now, now,” Phil said quietly walking behind him, “That’s a bit rash of you. What will General Phillips say?”

Drill Sergeant Duffy turned and his face was white at the presences of the decorated Major Coulson, “Well, you see, Private Rogers-.”

“Didn’t mean any harm,” Phil finished.

Drill Sergeant Duffy growled and turned to Steve before stomping off, “Fine! That’s an afternoon of K.P. Duty for you!”

Every day it was the same thing. Steve did something stupid and he gets K.P. duty, guard house duty or stable duty. He’s like Beetle Bailey who gets beaten with a pretty stick. Sure, Steve is the sweetest, handsomest soldier he ever laid eyes. (Thank God, Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was lifted.) But let’s face it, he is a clumsy and uncommitted oaf who is doomed for K.P. duty with his equally uncommitted pal, Private James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes.

Phil couldn’t count the times Private Rogers and Private Barnes leave the base for hours or days at a time. He couldn’t count the times when Private Rogers and Private Barnes overslept. He couldn’t count the times when Private Rogers and Private Barnes come out of their tent with a few cuts and bruises on their faces during Inspection Time (though Private Rogers still looks handsome from the way Phil’s eyes traveled up and down at him).

If only Steve have the same qualities as Captain America, the super soldier fought terrorists from time to time, and then Phil would ask him for a drink and a trip to the movies.

“Thanks, Major Coulson,” Steve said, resisting the urge to smile at his superior. Major Coulson is intelligent, understanding, and humorous as well as displayed a quiet strength, dignity and efficiency on the battlefield. He is the type of man that Steve wants to follow on or off the base. Steve always felt he was in cloud nine the way Major Coulson looked at him during Inspection Time or when Drill Sergeant Duffy assigned him and Bucky to escort him to the movies. He wishes he could accompany him inside the theater instead of waiting in the car and playing magnetic checkers with Bucky.

“Not a problem, Private Rogers,” Phil replied, “Just be more careful next time.”

As Phil walked away, Steve pondered a while. If only Phil can see the real Steve Rogers instead of the bumbling nincompoop he was pretending to be. What he didn’t know that Private Steve Rogers is really Captain America, the Sentinel of Liberty. Captain America was the toast of the army, from most decorated general to the lowly recruit coming out of the bus. His name was legendary from the United States to Germany to Afghanistan to South Korea.

* * *

 

At night in Steve’s tent he shared with his best friend, Bucky, Steve’s super hearing woke him up and heard some rustling from the distance. He stepped out of his cot and took a peek from the crack of the tent’s folds. He saw four goons dragging a man by the back of the neck. Steve can’t recognize the man. He was blindfolded, hands bounded and gagged. The quartet goons were taking him to the one of the arsenal warehouses.

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve whispered and shaking Bucky’s shoulder.

“Ten more minutes, Dad,” Bucky grumbled.

“Bucky, come on. Get up. There are no-goodniks taking a fellow soldier.”

“Time to be Captain America,” Bucky said, wide awake with a smile.

“You got that right.”

With a lighting change and out of the tent emerged the mythical Captain America and his partner, Bucky!

At the dark kitchen of the Mess Hall, the four goons shoved the man into the folding chair. The goons were wearing the most ragged and dirty civilian clothes and all of them have stuffy facial hair, unlike the clean cut looks of the Army soldiers and officers. One of the goons took off the gag and blindfold to reveal Major Phil Coulson!

“Excellent,” Kirby said, “Once we extract the plans out of Major Coulson, then we’ll eliminate him.”

“Send them to HYDRA and get big bucks!” Peterson said.

“You’re not going to get away with this!” Phil said.

“No one will miss you, Major Coulson,” Smith said, “You’re expendable.”

“You’re wrong! Every man’s life is valuable, including Major Coulson.”

The goons turn around to find the source of the mysterious voice, “Who said that? A ghost?”

Bursting through the locked doors is Captain America on a motorcycle with Bucky on the sidecar. The Captain and Bucky got out of the motorcycle where the goons lunge at them. Kirby, quite a big man, put his arms around the Captain’s neck, hopefully crushing his neck or making him pass out. Luckily, Captain America flipped him over to the floor where Kirby foolishly let go of the grip. In turn, Captain America put his arms around him and putting him on a sleeper hold. Kirby was rendered unconscious in no time.

Meanwhile, Peterson had a black jack in his hand run towards Bucky. He punched Peterson across the jaw, then punched over the head and grabbed his arm and flipped him over, knocking him out.

Smith was ready to fight Captain America, only to be punched in the mouth. But Smith is no fool; he pulled a gun underneath his jacket. Smith shoots a few rounds at Captain America and Bucky. Luckily, it didn’t hit Captain or his companion, only the bullets hit Captain’s trusted shield and ricocheted into several different directions. Captain America with the shield on his arm, knocked Smith’s side of his head with the Captain’s strength and the strength of his shield. Another one was down for the count.

Meanwhile, with the goons distracted, this gives Phil time to escape from his ropes.

“What?” The lone Milton was shocked at the discovery.

“Binding just my hands? Really?” Phil quipped, “That’s kids stuff. There’s a reason why I’m most decorated Major in this army. And here’s a reminder.”

Phil grabbed a handful of flour from a nearby container and threw it to Milton’s face. With Milton almost blind, this gives Phil the opportunity to sweep his legs, making Milton fell down on the floor.

Once Milton gained his ability to see, he noticed something. “What the-?” With little time and great speed, Phil tied his hands and feet together with the same rope that the goons tied Phil up earlier.

“That’s how the Army tied up some loose ends,” Phil made a small chuckle at his own joke.

With all four goons down, Phil took this time to recognized the goons.

“That’s Kirby, Smith, Milton and Peterson,” Phil said, “I didn’t recognize with their beards and clothes. They were in my unit until two months ago when I gave them dishonorable discharges for lying, cheating, stealing, misconducts towards several of their officers and the attempts on their wives. I guess they didn’t take it well.”

“Well, if civilian life isn’t a good fit for them, why not a life behind bars,” Bucky said.

“We fought side by side,” Captain America said as he placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder, they both notice the blush on Phil’s face, “We could use a good man like you in our team.”

“Thank you, Captain America,” Phil said with a salute, “It’s an honor being save by and fighting along side you.”

With that, Captain America and Bucky quickly hopped into the motorcycle and disappeared before three Army personnel and one reporter to race into the Mess Hall where they discovered Phil surrounded by four unconscious bodies. But, Phil alone with his thought. It was thoughts of his life saved by a knight in patriotic armor.

“I’m in love,” Phil sighed to himself.

* * *

 

The next morning, Phil spotted Steve and Bucky near their tent since the Mess Hall was being investigated. No matter what location Steve still have K.P. Duty. He was peeling potatoes and onions while Private Barnes was reading morning paper with headliner reads CAPTAIN AMERICA SAVES MAJOR FROM DANGER!

“Private Barnes,” Phil said, “may I have that paper?”

Bucky handed him the newspaper, “Sure, Major Coulson.”

Phil read the article with great interest while Steve stopped peeling and glanced at the older man. Both Steve and Bucky can tell that Phil is still carrying a torch for Captain America.

“Captain America hits Fort Leigh again. This time my life was saved by this brave man. Not only my life but probably the lives of thousands in this fort. I owe him my deepest gratitude and my life. But who is the man behind the red, white and blue cowl? I like to take Captain America out for a couple of drinks, dancing and maybe taking him to the movies,” Major Coulson said.

Steve blushed but covered it with a cough, “Why do you need a man like Captain America where you can get a man like me?”

Phil shook his head as he rolled up the newspaper, “No offense, Private Rogers. You’re a great guy and any dame or fella would be lucky to date you, but you couldn’t hold a candle to a great soldier like Captain America.”

“Private Rogers! Major Coulson has no time with your mindless flirting!” the Drill Sergeant said, “Major, the General wants to see you at his office.”

As Phil and the Drill Sergeant walked away, Bucky laughed as he slapped on Steve’s back, “I guess you are your own rival, eh buddy?!”

“Shut up, Bucky,” Steve said with very little malice but he threw a small potato at him and the still-laughing Bucky dodged it. 


End file.
